A New Adventure
by Invader Luner
Summary: My first FF I hope you enjoy it oh and if anybody has any suggestions or constructive criticism id love to hear it rated t just in case
1. Chapter 1

Hi my name's Tiz I'm the offspring of Zim and Tak I'm 11 years old I have ruby eyes like my father and I LOVE purple like my mother. This day started off like any other my dad was busy telling my little brother about how he destroyd the HYUMANS on that dirt ball Earth Tam always loves the story about the santa suit. Mom was in the kitchen making us waffles dad never eats them I guess its because of his old SIR Unit gave him gross waffles that twisted his Squeedilyspooch inside out, I wonder what ever happened to that old robot. Tak - ZIM, TIZ, TAM BREAKFEST! Tam - Awwww but mom dads telling me the santa story! Tak - NOW Tam and I - Yes mom Tak - You to Zim Zim - YOU DARE TELL THE MIGHTY ZIM WHAT TO DO?! Tak - ZIM! Zim - Yes Tak honey As we were eating mom was telling dad about the upgrades she made to her SIR Unit Mimi and she was mocking dad on how bad his SIR Unit was apparently its name was GIR I have no idea what the G stands for though. Tak – And there was that time that Gir went on a rampage through that Earth city when his brain got inside your base's computer. How on Irk did you ever finish your mission with that pathetic excuse for a SIR Zim?! Zim – HAY don't forget that so called pathetic excuse for a SIR hacked into Mimi's programming when you tried to fill the Earth with snacks! Right as mom and dad were starting to argue about who's SIR was better my school ship pulled up in front of the house. Me – By mom by dad I'm going to school now! Tak and Zim – By Tiz have a good day. END OF CHAPTER 1


	2. Chapter 2

As I got on the ship I sat in my usual place in the back of the bus it's the only place the other Irkens let me sit they don't like me I don't understand why though. Tiz – Hay Sken what's up? Sken is my best friend in all the universe none of the other kids like him either I think its because his dad is Skoodge Sken – Hay Tiz guess what Tiz – what? Sken - my dad told me the Tallest are going to visit our school today! Tiz – So? Sken – SO?! Our parents were Invaders back in Operation Impending Doom 2! Maybe the Tallest will talk about them. Tiz - Hay yah right! So Sken how are things with your mom and dad? Sken – Its ok yesterday my dad gave me his old SIR Unit CHIPZ Just then CHIPZ popped out of nowhere it looked like any old SIR Unit except it had yellow eyes Tiz – Sken why does CHIPZ have yellow eyes? Sken – Oh?! Right well before my dad gave him to me my dad installed a personality program so CHIPZ doesn't have to stay in his Duty mode all the time so whenever he's in his Normal mode his eyes are yellow. Tiz – WOW that's pretty cool Sken. We kept talking all through the ship ride and as we stept out of the ship we saw something WAY COOL well. Sken thought it was cool for the most part. Sken – OH MY IRK TIZ LOOK! Tiz – Huh? Oh cool! When we got off the ship we saw them The Almighty Tallest! Red – So Pur what do you think we should talk about for these children? Purple – I don't know but let's just hope no one asks about HIM. Red – Yah I don't feel like talking about him. Tiz – Who's him My Tallest? The Tallest looked down and saw us listening to there conversation Purple looked a little freaked out but Red smacked some sense into him Red – Hello my young Irken what's your name? Tiz - My names Tiz and this is my best friend Sken. Sken – Hello My Tallest. Tiz – My Tallest please excuse my curiosity I mean no disrespect but who was that him person you were talking about? Red – You'll have to wait till the assembly young Tiz we'll answer all your questions then ok. Sken and I – Yes My Tallest A few hours later after lunch everyone went down to the auditorium for the Tallest's assembly. Principal Neb – Quite down children quite down. Now as you all should know today we have two very important guests that are here to talk to you now I hope I don't have to remind you all to be respectful to them so here they are our all knowing all powerful leaders the Almighty Tallest! The Tallest walk on stage and everybody cheers like crazy Red – Thank you thank you Purple – NOW BE QUITE! Red – Now my young Irkens we are here at this learning facility also known as a school because our adviser has told us that Irkens have many questions for us so were going to try to answer all of them. Purple – Sooo who's first? Red – Um hmmm how about you way in the back Red points to a young Irken smeet Little Smeet – Um My Tallest how cum Operation Impending Doom 1 didn't work? Red – well my young smeet to answer that question we'll have to tell you about an Irken named Zim. My antenna perked up and my Squeedilyspooch filled with joy at the mention of my father who would of thought they would talk about the mighty Irken invader Zim so soon! Red – It was a normal day in the Smeeturies when Zim was activated 2 minutes later after he was activated he was dropped through the smeet shoot to be given his name and to be filled with the whole of Irken knowledge. Purple – After Zim was filled with knowledge he stated *That it's BORING and so many mistakes 40 schimillion to be precise starting with* After that Zim was pushed out of the high chare to make room for another smeet but Zim was shall we say greedy as he shoved the little smeet back into the chute claiming the activation center was *his room* but by doing this he caused the machine to overload and the power all over irk to shut down causing Irk to be plunged into darkness for 5 years known as Horrifying Overload Day. Hearing this caused my heart to shadder how could my dad be responsible for the overload the Tallest must be lying! As the assembly continued the Tallest continued to talk about my father and calling him a horrible defect I couldn't stand to hear any more so I ran out of the room crying. Red – what's her problem? Purple just shrugged Sken – Tiz what's wrong are you ok? Tiz – I don't wana talk right now I'll see you tomorrow Sken. Sken – Ok Tiz but call me if you need anything. Sken gave me a hug and I went home for the day.


	3. Chapter 3

( As I got home I ran past my mom and brother wile crying up to my room )

Tak : Tiz honey what's wrong? Tam can you go check up on your sister for me I'm busy upgrading Mimi .

Tam: Ok mommy.

( Tam ran up to my room and peeked through the door to see if I was ok but he saw my face down on my pillow crying my eyes out )

Tam: Tiz are you ok?

Tiz: Hm? Ya I'm fine Tam.

Tam looked at me with a "you're kidding right" look so I knew he didn't believe me when I said I'm fine

Tiz: I'm serious I'm fine just go away and play with a toy or something please.

Tam: Tiz don't lie to me I know when you're lying just tell me what's the matter.

Tiz: Oh ok Tam I will.

( Tam got up on the bed and sat next to me and started hugging me he knows how to make me feel better when I'm sad )

Tiz: Tam today at school the Tallest came to visit us and answer our questions.

( As soon as I said Tallest Tam got a confused look on his face he was probably thinking how could the Tallest have made me said there supposed to be good rulers right )

Tiz: Well one kid in the back asked them how come Operation Impending Doom failed and they said it was all dads fault!

Tam: What?! How can it be dads fault?!

Tiz: they also said that dad was a defect and his children are defects to!

( Just the mere mention of that word made me cry again oh how I hate that word )

Tam: Tiz don't cry it's ok were not defects.

Tiz: But what if we are the Tallest said so many things they can't all be lies can they?!

Tam: So? Why does it matter if were defects were still the same as yesterday right?

Tiz: I guess but…

Tam: But nothing! Tiz listen I have an idea to show the Tallest how wrong they are!

Tiz: What on Irk are you talking about?

Tam: Well the Tallest think were defects so lest show them what a defect can do!

Tiz: And how are we going to do that?

Tam: Easy we use daddy's old Sir Unit and his Voot Cruiser and take over a planet ourselves!

Tiz: WHAT?! Are you crazy Tam we can't do that!

Tam: And why not?

Tiz: One we have no invader training. Two we don't know where Gir is. Three dad will NEVER give us the cruiser and four YOUR CRAZY!

Tam: So what if we have no training were the kids of ZIM for crying out loud! Like the Tallest said he blew up a planet by scratching his butt that seems impressive to me.

Tiz: Ok but we still don't know where Gir is!

Tam: I do!

Tiz: No you don't.

Tam: Ya I do!

Tiz: Show me.

Tam: Only if you promise to go with my plan!

Tiz: Fine.

( Tam squealed with excitement as he grabbed my hand and pulled me toward the attic )

Tam: See he's right here!

( I gasped as I saw Tam grab the Sir Unit out of an old box I'm surprised I never noticed it before. It was all dusty from being inside the box for so long and one of its eyes was cracked but I did notice this Sir was different it had an antenna for some odd reason )

Tiz: Tam how long have you known it was here?

Tam: A year.

Tiz: And you never turned it on?

Tam: I don't know how.

Tiz: I bet dad does!

Tam: Let's go get him!

( We ran down the stairs happily with the old Sir Unit in my arms looking for dad )


End file.
